Charter
by missemmatorchwood
Summary: It's the last one they'll ever have to do... once they get around to doing it. (Imported from my previous incarnation, Lady Emma Wentworth)


**Charter**

It's the last one they'll ever have to do... once they get around to doing it.

**Charter **

"Do you know what today is, Jack?" Ianto stuck his head through the cockpit door.

"Hmmm?" Jack responded absent-mindedly; he was seated at the navigation console, busy concentrating on his maps, charting the course for their next trip.

Ianto entered the cabin and slid his arms around his lover, pulling him back against his chest. "I said," he nuzzled Jack's neck. "Do you know what today is?"

Jack thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Tuesday?" he hazarded a guess.

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure it is, Yan," Jack looked around for a calendar and finally found it under a map. He poked the date with his finger. "See, Tuesday."

"Twpsyn, that's not what I was talking about." Ianto nipped at Jack's earlobe. "Don't be so literal!"

"Okaaay," Jack twisted around and pulled Ianto into the vee of his legs. "So tell me, what's so special about today?" He planted a tender kiss on Ianto's nose.

"Today is the last time we'll ever have to take on paying passengers!" Ianto was quite excited by the prospect. For the past three years, every time he and Jack had left port, they'd carried strangers on board their precious ship; every charter they carried meant another payment on the Torchwood Rose.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really?" He spun his chair around completely so that he could pull Ianto down into his lap. "Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded his head as he stroked his hand along Jack's cheek. "Trust me, Cariad; we'll even have enough left over to…"

"Celebrate?!" Even holding Ianto's weight, Jack was able to bounce in his seat. "We'll go out to dinner, maybe some dancing, and we could even get a room for the night!"

Searching Jack's face, Ianto could only smile and nod again. He had planned to say they would have enough funds left over to buy a few spare parts for the ship, replace the malfunctioning panel in the holo-suite, and even upgrade the memory cards for the food replicator. But seeing how excited his lover was by the prospect of celebrating such a milestone in their lives, Ianto knew there was no way he could disappoint Jack with practicality. "You read my mind, Jack," he smiled and brushed his fingertips along Jack's temple.

"Bet I know what else you're thinking," Jack lowered his voice to a sultry growl as he swooped in and captured his young Welshman's mouth in a searing kiss. One hand was behind Ianto's head, holding him in place, while the other hand crept up under his shirt and stroked the smooth skin of his back.

Breaking for air, Ianto whispered, "Again you read my mind, Sir." His lips moved against Jack's as he spoke as Jack's fingers carded through his hair. "Let's take this to the back, shall we?"

"What," Jack chuckled, "I thought you enjoyed a little exhibitionism now and again."

Pulling back, Ianto looked pointedly over Jack's shoulder to the shuttlecraft that had paused just outside their ship. There were several tourists staring out the portholes into their ship, and there were even several cameras flashing away; Ianto had been surprised by the number of alien species who enjoyed taking pictures of human mating rituals. "I draw the line at becoming a viral video on YouTube, even out here in space."

"Oh…" A sudden pout graced Jack's face. "Well then, you don't want to pull up the one called 'Here Comes My Welshman'."

Scandalised, Ianto pushed himself away from Jack and stood up, blue fire flashing in his stormy eyes. "Jack, please tell me you didn't…"

Realising he'd gone too far, Jack swiftly changed his tune. "No!" He grabbed a hold of Ianto's hand. "No, I'm teasing, Ianto, I swear!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ianto studied his lover, and then apparently satisfied by what he saw in Jack's eyes, he smiled. "I believe you, Cariad." He pulled Jack from his seat and pushed him through the cockpit door and down the hall towards their personal cabin. _'Doesn't mean I'm not going to check though.'_

end


End file.
